Baby Brother Blues
by Gabrielle Addison
Summary: When he finds out his mom is pregnant, and going to have the baby in a couple weeks, he’s happy! But something goes wrong. Later on, his brother says he knows about Lyoko. How? He’s only 2. Will something go wrong once more? Full summary, inside!
1. Oh, Brother

**_Full summary:_** Ulrich is turning 13. He goes home over Spring Break at Kadic Academy. He has one sister, Judy, who is in college. He doesn't see her much. Sometimes he feels like an only child. When he finds out his mom is pregnant, and going to have the baby in a couple weeks, he's happy! But something goes wrong. Later on, his brother says he knows about Lyoko. How? He's only 2. Will something go wrong once more?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Stefan. **

"Hi mom! Hey dad! Glad to be home!" He announces.

"Hi honey!" His mom greets. "Welcome back!" Ulrich goes into hug her, and notices how big in the stomach she is. He looks at her funny. She smiles. "That's our surprise!" His dad comes, gives him a hug and puts his hand on Ulrich's mother's shoulder.

"Your fat?" Ulrich jokes.

"No," His dad laughs. "Mom's pregnant!" He says. Ulrich, in shock, is speechless.

"Wow! Really! Cool! How much longer?" He pipes up.

"About 1 and a half weeks!" His mom says smiling.

"By now you should know the gender. Boy or girl?" Ulrich asks. His mom smiles, but then frowns.

"Another boy." She says laughing. "I was hoping so badly for a girl! But it's still so great!" They talk for a while, about names and things. Ulrich calls Yumi.

"Yumi! Great news! Tell the rest of the guys…And Aelita this!"

"Yea, okay. Shoot."

"My mom's pregnant! I'm having a baby brother! It's supposed to be born this week!"

"Great news, Ulrich!"

"Thanks!"

"Any names picked out?" Yumi asked.

"Stefan. I picked!" Ulrich says grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha-ha, that'll be one messed up kid with you as a brother!" Yumi joked.

"If I could, I would hit you so hard right now!"

The next morning 

Ulrich's woken up at 4 in the morning.

"What?" He says, half asleep.

"You mother. She's going into labor! Get up, lazy bum!" His dad yells. Ulrich rushes to get everything needed. Pillows, clothes, everything. He jumps in the car. His dad drives as fast as he can to the hospital.

"We need a Doctor! Fat lady coming' through!" Ulrich jokes, getting a wheelchair for his mom. "Just kiddin'." He says when people stared. "She's pregnant." He smiles.

"Alright, we just need you to fill out these forms." A nurse says smiling. She hands her a stack of papers.

"This baby's not gonna wait!" The mom yells. Ulrich's cracking up now. "We need a doctor, or this baby is being born in the lobby!"

"Okay! I'll get one right away!" The nurse says quickly. Mom was pulled into a room and into a hospital bed and gown. The doctor tells Ulrich to wait outside. He does, and calls Yumi.

"Hello…" She tiredly answers.

"My moms having the baby!" Ulrich excitedly said. "Sorry, it's so early." He adds.

"Awesome news! It's alright. I was only getting up in," Yumi says, she looks at the clock, "3 hours." They laugh. "But really, with news like this, I'd do the same. Congrats!"

"Thanks, I gotta go. See ya!" He hangs up. The doctor calls him in.

"Stefan Lance Stern." The nurse said, smiling and carrying the now clean baby. "You have a beautiful baby boy." She handed the mom Stefan and the doctor quietly called the nurse over. They talked quietly for a while. Sudden shock went over the nurse's face.

"Mr. And Mrs. Stern…" The doc said quietly. "There's a problem…." Slowly and carefully he said, "Your son… He's deaf. Now, we may be able to fix this. But later on in the years." Shock covered moms face. I sat down and put my head in my arms. Being the tough guy that I am, I tried to hold back the tears. I couldn't. Embarrassing, but it happened. I sobbed, along with my mom and dad.

"Ahem," The doc cleared his throat, "he's too young now, but there is a 75 chance we can fix this." The doc smiled. Relief covered moms, dads, and my face.

"He's got a great chance." Said the smiling nurse, who was wrapping him in a blanket.

"By the time he's 4, at the latest, he should be able to hear." The doctor said, nodding. "His hearing isn't that bad. It's amazing. This _rarely _happens. Your very lucky!"

"Would you like to hold him?" The nurse asked Mr. Stern. Mr. Stern nodded. She handed Stefan to him. He started crying. Stefan too.

"75" Ulrich thought. His mind raced. He repeated over and over. "It's a real good chance. Oh, I hope…" His dad looked over at him.

"Ulrich, would you like to hold him?" His dad asked. Ulrich nodded, excited. His dad handed him Stefan.

"Hey, dude!" He said, emotionally. The nurse and doctor talked to his mom and dad. Ulrich zoned out. "My brother." He thought. "A real brother…"He was amazed. A while later, they slept. After all, it was about 6am. On vacation!


	2. Poop and Lyoko

_**Chapter 2**_

3 days later, Stefan comes home. 3 days after that, they have a big ole party for his arrival. They didn't want to scare the poor baby as soon as he came home! Almost a week and they're already used to smelling poop all of the time! Family, friends, everyone was there. Even Ulrich's sister flew in from her college in America. Cousins, Aunts, and Uncles surrounded Ulrich, who was holding Stefan. Finally, having a younger sibling, Ulrich was overprotective, as was Judy with him.

"Uwich! Can I wold him?" His 4-year cousin, Candace, asked.

"No, no, Candace. Your much to young." Ulrich replied, shaking his head.

"But Uwich!" She screamed. She wailed and cried for her mother. Stefan just lay there. He was pretty quiet. Ulrich was learning sign language as fast as he could.

"Ask mommy, okay?" Ulrich said in his best little kid voice. Her mother, Candace's, pulled my mom aside and told her what Candace had said. Ulrich's mother nodded and said something else, but Ulrich couldn't hear it. His mother walked towards him.

"Ulrich," She said. Ulrich looked at her with wide eyes. "Let me hold him." She commanded. Ulrich unwillingly handed him to her. "Come over here." His mom said walking to Ulrich's room, which was surprisingly empty. "Sit down." He sat. "Now, what's the problem?" Ulrich shrugged.

"Nothing." He answered.

"No. Something's up. Tell me." She said. "And I'm not asking, I'm telling."

"Nothing!" He repeated. "And I'm not lying, it's the truth."

"I know he's your only younger sibling, and only brother but your really too overprotective. It's okay to be protective but I'm the parent. I'll do most of the protecting, alright?" Mrs. Stern said, patting Ulrich's leg. Ulrich nodded. He understood, he just didn't want too. "It's okay if Candace holds him."

"But she's just a baby herself, mom!" Ulrich yelled.

"It's not like she'll walk around alone with him! She'll be sitting down, carefully, and supervised. **_Not _**by you. C'mon, they drove here _all the way _from Italy! She probably won't see him for a couple of years." She pleaded. "Go talk to Jacob, he's around your age. He's your cousin and the 2 of you nearly never see each other. They're leaving tonight." Mrs. Stern said. Ulrich gave his mom the we're-not-that-close-in-age-so-please-I-really-don't-want-to-talk-to-that-annoying-kid look. "Go." She commanded. Ulrich sighed and walked towards his 11-year cousin, Jacob. He started up a conversation and Jacob brought up a new topic.

"Have you heard of some stupid 'Lyoko' game?" Jacob asked.

"What? Where'd you hear about that?" Ulrich asked, his heart beating as fast as ever.

"At my school, Kadic Academy. I heard some weird looking blonde boy talking to a freaky pink haired girl about 'Lyoko'. I assume it's a handheld or computer system game." His cousin answered. How would he go to Kadic? He's Candace's brother, they live in Italy.

"_You _go to Kadic?" Ulrich asked. "You live in Italy!"

"I go to Kadic and visit my parents every couple of weeks. Just like you! I'm a 6th grader. Don't you go to Kadic?" Jacob answered.

"Yeah…" Ulrich replied slowly. He sighed with relief. He thinks it's a game. "Whew…" He thought. "Hey, uh, I gotta go do something. Talk to you later." Ulrich said running to his room to get his mobile. He called Jeremy.

"Jeremy!"

"Hey, congrats on your new baby brother!" Jeremy said. Ulrich hadn't told anyone about his disability except Yumi.

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Hey, this is about Lyoko." Ulrich said out of breath.

"Yeah? Shoot."

"My cousin, Jacob, the one you met awhile ago goes to Kadic. 6th grader, and I didn't know. Anyways, he overheard you and Aelita talking about Lyoko! He doesn't know what it is; he thinks it's a handheld or computer game. But that was close." Ulrich replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Jeremy, if you don't want Lyoko found out by the world, keep it down low! Only you, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and me know!" Ulrich said. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Hey Jeremy, I got to go. See you!" He hung up. "Come in!"

Ulrich," His mom said carrying the baby, "the doctor just called." Ulrich's eyes widened. "He told us some information about Stefan's condition. He said that it's rare to correct deafness from birth, but in this case it's very likely to be corrected, as said when he was born. He has to go for tests every two weeks, just check-ups. His right ear is slightly better than his left so Stefan can hear little in his right ear. Not much, but they say it's something they can fix. He can hear something like a whisper, soft, but he can hear something." Ulrich smiled as wide as he could. He hugged his mom.

"Really?" He asked, tears welling up. His mom nodded. "Can I hold him for a little?" His mom nodded and handed him to Ulrich. She left the room. He called Yumi.

"Hey, Yumi. How's your week been?" He asked.

"Great. How's Stefan?" Yumi replied.

"That's actually what I called for! The doc called and said that Stefan's right ear was slightly better than the left. He can hear little, it's like a soft whisper." Ulrich said.

"Really? Ulrich, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I haven't told the rest of the gang anything and… I'd really like to keep it that way."

"Yeah, sure. No problem.


	3. Uh oh, Doctor's visit

_**Chapter 3**_

Spring Break is over and Ulrich goes back to Kadic. Monday afternoon and the gang meets up at Ulrich and Odd's room.

"Yumi, did you like the picture of that cute little guy?" Ulrich asked slyly. She laughed.

"Oh, yeah." She said sarcastically. "It's hott." She showed everyone the picture of the huge clump of poop that Ulrich had sent her. "Can you send me an actually picture of _Stefan_, and not his _poop_?" Ulrich smiled and showed everyone a picture of Stefan.

"Hey, it _does_ havehis D.N.A!" Ulrich said and laughed.

"Who is that?" Aelita asked walking in. Nobody had known where she'd been all week.

"Aelita! I tried to get a hold of you all week!" Yumi yelled. Everyone had tons of questions like "Where have you been?" and "Why didn't you call?"

"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Aelita screamed, making everyone fall silent. "Now, who is the cute baby?"

"Ulrich's baby brother, Stefan. He was born during the break. Unfortunately, he's de—" Yumi started. About to say 'deaf', when Ulrich had told her not too, Ulrich saved himself the trouble of explaining.

He added, "Finetly the cutest baby ever…" Yumi looked weirdly at him. "And Yumi wasn't!" Yumi hit him in the arm.

"Oh," Yumi mouthed. "sorry." Ulrich shrugged.

"It's fine." He mouthed back. "So, how was your guys' week?" He asked everyone.

"Well, I worked on a new program for Lyoko. I found a lot of new things! Possibly new info on X.A.N.A!" Jeremie announced. Everyone cheered. "My parents had to work most of the time." He told them his information, new lands, towers, species. "I'm working on finding a new way to deactivate towers. In case, that is, Aelita's _not there and_ _doesn't call or tell anyone where she is_!"

"Hey!" Aelita yelled.

"Okay, me next!" Yumi yelled. "My annoying little brother was… you guessed it, annoying. And little, I guess. Anyways, I bowled and mini-golfed with my family and some old friends. My parent's bought me _this_," She said holding up her new laptop. "And _this_!" She held up a new flip silver razr cell phone. Everyone 'wowed' in amazement.

"Internet access?" Jeremie asked. Yumi nodded.

"_Fast _internet access?" Ulrich asked.

"Yup!" Yumi yelled.

"Now me!" Yelled Odd, who was trying to act as if he wasn't impressed to cover his jealousy. "I was in a wedding. Yeah, me. Odd Della Robbia—A wedding." He looked around to see nobody listening. "As boring as it sounds," He raised his voice. "It was pretty fun! Especially the reception."

"Who got married?" Yumi asked, being the only one paying attention.

"My sister, to some dweeb." Odd replied. **(A/N: Imagine Odd… In a tux!)**

"Hey, how come you never told us she was getting married?" Ulrich asked. "Wait, how come you never said she was engaged?"

"You never asked!" Odd answered with a sly grin. Ulrich rolled his eyes.

"Hey! How come I wasn't invited?" Ulrich asked.

"You were! But hello! Stefan!" Odd yelled. "Hey," He got quieter. "how come you never told us Stefan was born deaf? We are your best friends, aren't we? Shouldn't we know this? We're here for you, Ulrich." Ulrich shot a 'Did you tell?' look at Yumi. She shook her head.

"Did… My mom… Tell you?" Ulrich choked up.

"Yeah, she told my mom. Hey, dude," Odd answered. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't feel bad for me!" Ulrich said, putting on a fake smile. "It'll get fixed and we're just a normal family. It's fine." He said ready to cry.

"Hey guys? I think it's getting kind of late. Why don't we start heading back." Yumi said.

"But it's 4:30!" Odd yells.

"It's late." Yumi replied slowly, gritting her teeth. Aelita, understanding the message, grabbed Odd and Jeremie's arms and pulled them out the door. Ulrich looked away from Yumi. "It'll be fine, Ulrich." She said patting his back.

"I hope…" He said quietly.

"That's all you can do. You're no specialized doctor. But it'll be fine."

"I doubt it… We still have a 25 chance that he won't get to hear…" Ulrich said. "Ever." He added.

"Ulrich! How can you say that? _25. _That's not even **half**! Are you hoping for the worst for your little baby brother?" Yumi asked.

"No! I'd never!"

"Then do you hear what comes out of your mouth?" Yumi asked.

"No!" Ulrich shook his head. "I mean yes." He said quietly.

"Hey," Yumi said. "Look at me." Ulrich turned slowly. "Call your mom. Check up on him, know that he's okay."

"Thanks. I will." Ulrich said. He dialed off of his mobile and let it ring.

"I'm gonna go. See you." Yumi whispered. She gave him a hug, waved and walked out. It rang a second time.

"C'mon… Pick up!" Ulrich thought. Suddenly, there was a click.

"I was just about to call!"

"Mom!" Ulrich yelled. She started babbling, he couldn't understand anything he said. "Mom! Mom! Slow down!"

"We just went for a check up with Stefan. His chance of hearing dropped to 50." His mom said. He could hear his mom crying and sobbing… Something Stefan could not.


	4. A Worried Big Brother

1**_Chapter 4_**

**A Worried Big Brother**

Ulrich's PoV

This devastated me. Fifty percent. A fifty/fifty chance that my brother would be able to hear. I was all dry of tears so I just stared blankly, like I was some kind of zombie-freak. I've got to do something, I told myself. I've got to be the best big brother this world has ever seen. I've got to call mom.

Regular PoV

Ulrich dialed his home number. It rang once... It rang twice... and then someone picked up. He heard someone sniff and wipe there tears and then cry a sad "Hello?"

"Mom! Don't talk, just listen." Ulrich said. "I'm dropping out of Kadic. I know that you have to scrape up the money to pay for me to go here, and Stefan's medical stuff. You can't get a job with all the attention Stefan needs and it's all up to dad. That's why I'm dropping out of Kadic and enrolling in public school. I know how much it costs for me to go here and I don't want you to lose your house or something. I want Stefan to get better quicker, and this is the only way I think I could help. Plus, this way, you could get an job in the afternoon when I'm home from school and I could watch Stefan. I could get a good job during the weekends to rake in some extra cash to go towards Stefan. I've put a lot of thought into this and I know it's the right thing to do." Ulrich finished.

"Oh, Ulrich..." His mom said. "You can't do that. It's not fair to you."

"No mom, it is fair! I can decide for myself, I'm a big boy now remember?"

"Ulrich, you aren't deciding for yourself. You're deciding for the family. I can't let you drop out of a thing you love, for Stefan because we're fine. We can pay the bills and we're even getting a specialist to come in during the mornings for free so that I can work." His mom decided.

"But mom, I don't love it. C'mon it's school. I could care less where I go." Ulrich replied.

"Hun, how about you think about it and call me tomorrow about what you decide. Take your time and think about the good and the bad points about your decision. Think about yourself too, you think too much about others that you forget one very important person. You." His mom said. "Oh, Honey, I got to go. Stefan's awake. Bye, call me tomorrow."

"Bye..." Ulrich said. Hr hung up.

Ulrich's PoV

Okay, better do what mom says and think about it. I thought about it. I'm dropping out! Better tell the gang. They're gonna hate me! Hey, I'll still call 'em and hang out in the weekends,

won't I? I'll call Yumi. "Hey Yumi. Tell the gang to meet in my room. It's important." I told her.

"Uh... Okay..." She said. I hung up. Better get ready, I thought. The gang will be here any minute. Minutes later, they were here!

Regular PoV

"You're what?" Odd said with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'm serious. My family needs this." Ulrich said.

"Your mom is like... Totally ruining your life!" Aelita said. "And ours!"

"Don't diss my family like that, Aelita!" Ulrich said. "Besides, my mom didn't even choose this. I did."

"Dude, you cannot be serious." Odd said still shocked.

"Believe it." Ulrich said.

"Well, you don't seem to upset, Rich." Jeremie said.

"Yeah? 'Cause I'm not. I want to help my family, my baby brother especially. I'm getting a job and I'm going to public school. I'll babysit in the afternoons, also." Ulrich said with an annoyed tone.

"Ulrich, that's a lot of pressure to put on a 13 year old." Yumi said sadly. "A little too much. A 13 year old shouldn't be providing for his family."

"Well, in this situation, I think it's the only thing to do. It's stressful and it'll affect me big time. But it's something I have to do. It's kinda like school." He said.

"Guys, can you wait in Jer's room while I talk to Ulrich for a little?" Yumi asked. The guys, and girl, nodded and left. "Now Rich, what's really bothering you?"

"It's obvious?" Yumi nodded. "The chance of hearing again dropped to fifty percent."

"Oh, Ulrich." She cried giving him a friendly hug. "It'll be alright."

"But it effects me huge! I wanted to hang out with my friends, and go to school." Ulrich said blushing. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." Yumi said.

"I wanted... I wanted you to be my girlfriend. Wi–Will you?" He stuttered. Shock covered Yumi's face.

"M...M...Me?" She finally got out. Ulrich nodded.

"Yeah, you. Who else?"

"Wow, Ulrich. I'm flattered. It's just..." Yumi said.

"You don't like me. It's okay, I get it." Ulrich said sadly.

"No, no, it's not that." Yumi started.

"So you will go out with me!" Ulrich replied happily.

"No, no. Just let me finish, okay?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded. "I do like you. It's just... I don't think now is a good time to start going out."

"Oh. Because of Stefan?" Ulrich asked.

"No. Well, partly. But because of me too. You have the stressful baby issues and I have my others." Yumi said.

"But we could work them out together." Ulrich said, not being himself and awfully pushy.

"Ulrich! Stop! I said no, okay?" Yumi said, fuming in anger.

"Oh... Okay. I'm sorry, Yumi. I just needed someone to talk to. I'm so stressed I thought it would help... Both of us." Ulrich said.

"It's just not a good time. See ya later." Yumi said and she walked out.

Ulrich's PoV

Aw man, I hoped that would get to her. "Oh hey Odd." I said. He walked in.

"Going down that low, eh? That old trick? Pssh... 'I'm stressed... I need help' Blah, blah, blah..." He said. I just laughed. I couldn't say yes, I'd be like him!

"Oh, c'mon. It's true!" I yelled.

"A-hem. I doubt it. You just try to play with her. Man, were you pushy. 'But we could work them out together.'" He mocked. I guess I was pretty low.

"Yeah, c'mon. Lets just change the subject." I said.

"But I'm not done making fun of you!" Odd joked. "If you would of done that about... 2-3 weeks ago, you would've got the girl."

"Yeah... I know..." I said. "Hey, we never talked about you. Who are you liking these days?"

"You know, dude... Nobody right now." Odd said seriously. I busted out laughing.

"No, I'm serious. Who do you like?"

"And I'm serious. Nobody." Odd said with a serious look on his face.

"Odd! Stop joking with me! Who?" I said.

"I'm freakin' serious, Ulrich! N-O-B-O-D-Y!" Odd yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, dude I didn't know." I said. "I gotta call my mom." I changed the subject. "About leaving Kadic."


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 5 – Decisions, Decisions**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS!!! School is killing me and honestly, I had no urge to write any more of this story! Thanks to Mylinda Antoinette, here comes the fifth chapter and soon the sixth!**

**A/N: Stefan is now two months old. An additional note, this isn't my favorite chapter. More romance between Ulrich x Yumi, less Stefan. But I added a twist, so it'll be okay. More UxY in the beginning, Stefan in the end. Let me tell you, this is not the end.**

**P.S: I don't know what Ulrich's parent's (never shown) are named so I'm going to make them up. Ulrich's father will sadly be named Ulric, (my pronunciation for Ulric will be All-Rick), and Ulrich's mother will be Avril (which is French)**

"I just wish I could've got the girl." Ulrich mumbled alone in his room. "I've liked her all this time in Kadic, but I've never had the guts to ask her! Stupid Ulrich…" He sat in silence for a minute. "She's the only one…" Yumi opened the door slowly.

"That much?" She choked out. Ulrich blushed and looked at the ground.

_Crap! She heard me! _He thought. "…That much what?"

"You like me _that much_?" Yumi asked, shutting the door quietly. Ulrich gulped and nodded. After all, he wasn't lying.

"I'm just stressed right now." He admitted. "When I decided on leaving Kadic… I thought this was my last chance… So I went for it. But it's okay. I understand…I guess." He said quietly. Yumi sat down next to him.

"Honestly?" She asked.

"Absolutely." He said quietly.

"Why are you leaving, Ulrich? I mean… Your parents are fine and stable. They'll be okay and so will Stefan. You can't just leave everything and go."

"I think I can." He said strongly. Yumi looked at him with confused eyes.

"O…kay." Yumi said, getting up and leaving. "See ya…sometime, Rich." Her eyes got watery as she left.

"**RIIIIIING!" **Ulrich's mobile rang. **"RIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!" **It rang louder. He sighed, grabbed it, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich! Get home as fast as possible. Please." His mom demanded.

"Mom? Wh—" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, just get home." She hung up. He ran down the hall.

"Ulrich! What's going on?" Yumi called.

"My mom just called. I think its Stefan. She told me to get home A.S.A.P." Ulrich yelled.

"Well, I'm coming with you!"

"No Yumi!" Ulrich said out of breath.

"Yes! I'm not going to leave my best friend." She said, as she caught up with him. "You were there when Hiroki was terribly sick. I'm going to help you too." He thought about what he said earlier. _I think I can. _Those words rang in his head. But he smiled.

"Thanks, Yumi."

They snuck out and caught the next available bus to the city where Ulrich's family lived. It was raining and dark out. As they sat together in the bus, Ulrich apologized.

"Yumi, I'm sorry…about earlier. Saying I could leave you guys… I wasn't thinking clearly." He said.

"Ulrich," She replied. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." She smiled. He grinned. They stared at each other for awhile. Yumi leaned in.

"This your stop!?" The old man that drove the bus yelled. Yumi blushed. Ulrich laughed. They both got up and walked off.

"Thanks." Ulrich said as he got off. They ran as fast as they could in pouring rain. They finally caught sight of Ulrich's house, and headed straight there. Ulrich stomped in and slipped on the hard wood floor with his squeaky shoes. "Ooh…Ouch…" he said as he carefully stood up. Yumi grabbed his arm and helped. They walked in quietly. "Mom? Dad?"

"Mrs. Stern?" Yumi asked. "Mr. Stern?" They walked through the silent house. Ulrich looked at Yumi and cocked his head. She shrugged. Suddenly, Ulrich's dad ran in the door.

"Ulrich!" He yelled. "And…?"

"Yumi…sir." She answered. He was usually at work, and wasn't home so he didn't know Yumi all that well.

"What's going on dad?" He asked. He gasped for air but began to talk.

"Stefan… Is having surgery done…. Tonight."

"Why so late?" Ulrich asked. His dad shrugged.

"No clue. The doctors called and said bring him in. Come, kids. Your mother told me you would probably be here. She's at the hospital with Stefan." They were escorted out and sat down in the car, hugging themselves for warmth.

"Uh, heat back here dad! We're freezing!" Ulrich yelled.

"Oh, sorry, kids." He clicked a button and within minutes, it was warm. His dad handed back two sweatshirts. "Put these on." They did and about 10 minutes later, they pulled into the hospital. They rushed in.

"Stern." His dad said at the counter. They directed him to a room. All three walked in but the doctor stopped them.

"Uh… Family only." Ulrich looked at Yumi.

"She's family." Ulrich's mom said. The doctor allowed them to walk in and Yumi snuck a quick "thanks" to Mrs. Stern.

"What's up, mom?"

"Big surgery on such a little boy!" His mom, an emotional wreck, yelled.

"Mom," Ulrich said calmly. "I know he's your baby boy but he'll be okay."

"Yeah, Mrs. Stern. Hiroki was only one year old when he had to get HUGE surgery. He made it through, and so can Stefan."

"But Stefan's only two months old!" His mom cried.

"Mom! It will be O.K." He said slowly. "Why is he going into surgery anyway?"

"Oh, Ulrich," His mom said, a tear in her eye. "I didn't want to tell you just yet but… They had to do something with his left ear before it got…any worse."

"O…" Ulrich started, speechless. "…Oh…" Yumi put a friendly hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright." She said. He turned to her.

"Yumi, I've decided." He said quietly. "I'm leaving Kadic. Not that I want to leave you guys, or anything. I'll visit so much but…"

"I understand." She said nodding. He smiled in relief.

"Thanks." He said. He then turned to his mom. "Mom, I am leaving Kadic." She frowned.

"Ulrich," She said, about to scold him. "…Okay." She said calmly. He looked confused. He was almost positive she wouldn't like the idea. "If it's what you want." She added. He smiled slightly and hugged her.

"It is."

_**Later that evening… (Several hours later…)**_

Ulrich woke up with a big yawn. He stretched his left arm and looked to his right. Yumi lay there with her head resting on his shoulder, asleep. He smiled and rested his head upon hers, and went to sleep. She woke up, but didn't move. She smiled a little, and went back to sleep.

"MY BABY!" A lady shrieked. Ulrich and Yumi both woke up.

"Mom?" He asked tiredly. He looked at his mobile. _Figures. _He thought. _Four AM. _

"Oh, my sweet baby boy!" His mom screamed with tears of joy now in her eyes. The doctor smiled, and the nurse came out with _'Mom's bundle of joy'_. She gently grabbed him and held him close.

"It was a very long surgery, very tiring, but…"

"But what? What aren't you telling me!?" Ulrich chuckled. _When it comes to Mom and her baby, get out of her way. _She waited for a response.

"It worked!" Ulrich jumped up, waking Yumi up even more by knocking her on the head.

"What!?" He and his Mom yelled in unison.

"Stefan…Can hear again!" the doctor said.

"Fully?" Ulrich asked. The doctor nodded.

"Worse in his right ear now, but we'll fix it at age one. But he can hear." Ulrich's smile was as wide as it could get. His Mom, Dad and him cheered and smiled.

"Wh…what happened?" An out-of-it Yumi asked.

"Stefan can hear again! Fully!" He yelled. Her jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled. Stefan started crying. "Oh… Guess we were a little too loud now, huh?" They all laughed.

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Ulrich**

**TO: Odd, Jer, Aelita**

**Stefan can hear again! Fully! **

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Aelita**

**Awesome!**

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Odd**

**Sweet, dude!**

**TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Jer**

**Congrats!**

"Lets go out to celebrate!" His dad yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Uhh…" Everyone looked at Ulrich. "Hate to burst your bubble but, it's four thirty in the morning." They chuckled.

"How 'bout…Ten AM. Breakfast for all _five _of us."

"Oh, sir, thank you but I don't want to be a burden. I can just go back to Kadic." Yumi said politely.

"No, Yumi, It's okay! Stay! We'll make an excuse from school tomorrow for the both of you. You both need sleep, and Yumi, this is a way to thank you for supporting us." Mr. Stern said happily.

"W…Wow. Thank you, sir!" Yumi said.

"Yumi, call me Ulric." **(Remember: pronounced All-Rick)** Ulrich's Dad said.

"Ah, yes dear. Call me Avril." Mrs. Stern said. "Well, children, temps à aller." Yumi and Ulrich looked at her strangely. "Which means, time to go." The two nodded and walked out. The parents took care of a few things but by five AM, they were home. "Yumi, dear, there's a guest room upstairs to the right. You may sleep there if you like. There's a T.V and a bed, so I'm sure you'll be fine." Yumi nodded and started to walk.

"Yumi, you don't want to sleep in those clothes, do you?"

"Not really." She replied shyly. Avril laughed.

"Here, they may be a little big, but they'll do."

"Thank you," Yumi said and went to bed.

"Ulrich, get into your wittle pajamies and off to bed with you." His mom teased. He sarcastically smiled and walked upstairs. "Ulric, dear I'll put Stefan to bed. You go to sleep."


	6. Baby Boy at Three

CHAPTER SIX

Baby Boy at Three

A/N: It may seem that I'm rushing things. I just went from two months old to three years. I know. But the story was going _soooo sloooow. _I had to speed things up. I couldn't go month by month, day after day. I had to make him three, for some serious issues and twists to occur.

Three years ago, Ulrich decided to drop out of Kadic and enroll in public school. He never did. Wow, seems like such a long time. Stefan was now three years old. Hearing aid for his both ears, helping him to hear. Without the hearing aids, it was like a soft whisper, and that was when they were yelling. Occasionally, Yumi and Ulrich would stop in to check on Stefan. Stefan could now talk well enough to understand. Sixteen year old Ulrich, now with a car of his own, stopped in more often.

"UWWICH!" Stefan screamed as Ulrich walked in the door. The boy would always have speech problems, the doctors say, because of his hearing disorder. He would always be a bit behind the other kids his age.

"Hey bud!" He gave him a huge hug. "What's going' on Stef?"

"Nothin' much 'round here, pally." He replied softly. He had a very hoarse voice and was usually scratchy. It was very cute though, all the grandmothers and mothers commented. Ulrich laughed and picked Stefan up.

"You're getting big, you know that?" Ulrich asked. Stefan nodded proudly.

"Yep! And, I am a bery smarts boy for my age!"

"Oh yeah? And who says that?"

"Mommy!" Stefan replied. Ulrich smiled and put Stefan down.

"Do you know who picked out your name?" Ulrich asked. Stefan cocked his head to the right, then the left, and straight up. He shook his head. "I did!" His jaw dropped and he gasped.

"WEALLY!?" He yelled with wide eyes. Ulrich nodded.

"Mmhmm!" He said.

"Wow…Wou have gwood taste in wames, Uwwich." Stefan said, pronouncing certain letters as a 'W'. "Oh, guess what!"

"What?"

"MOMMY, DADDY, AND ME AWE MOVING!" Stefan yelled.

"That true, mom?" Ulrich asked. His mom nodded.

"Yes. Hun, we're moving closer to Kadic! We figure, Stefan is going there within the next couple years so we should be there in case of an," her voice got softer. "…emergency." Ulrich understood but still was a little embarrassed that his parents were moving closer to his school when he's Mr. Cool and Popular, and also Yumi's boyfriend. **At this age, Stefan is enrolled in Kadic for a daycare like thing while his parents are at work.**

"O…Oh." He said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm so…happy! I'm…speechless."

For the past month and a half, Ulrich and Yumi had been dating. The thing is, he didn't tell his parents. He was too embarrassed and

_A month and a half ago…_

"Yu…Yumi?" Ulrich hesitated.

"Mhm?" Yumi asked. Ulrich got scared and chickened out.

"Uh… Your shoes untied." She looked down.

"No it isn't."

"My bad." He said quietly, as he ran off. Later, he wrote a note.

"Yumi,

Earlier, what I was trying to ask was…

Will you go out with me? I know three years ago you turned me down but maybe I've changed since then. Please write back soon." The note read. He felt like a dork but he passed it to her. She read it, and responded like this…

"Ulrich,

I've been waiting for you to ask. : -) I'd love too. " She wrote, with hearts and smiles. _Yes, Yumi's changed a lot in three years._

They started going out that day. They were voted "Cutest Couple" and everything. Ulrich called her "Princess" and he was her "Prince". In his phone, she was named "Princess Yumi". He was very sweet to her. They were happy. But that stayed at school and never went off campus.

_Back to real time…_

Ulrich left the house and drove back to Kadic. He told his friends the good/bad news. Most were happy about it. Lyoko was still going on, XANA had not been defeated. Stefan might have to know about Lyoko, because Ulrich will have to watch over him a lot. The gang didn't know what to do about it.

"Guys! Stefan's _THREE_! Nobody can keep a secret at that age!" Ulrich said.

"But he's either going to find out the easy way, or the hard way. Us telling him is the easy way. I think it's best." Jeremy said. Everyone sighed. You had to agree with him.

"I guess… I'll have to make sure that he doesn't tell _anyone. _It'll be hard."

"Aww, Prince Ulrich," Odd mocked. "It'll be okay. Your Princess will help you." He said with a smirk. Ulrich clenched his fist, but stopped himself from punching Odd.

_She will help… Stefan listens to her much better then he does me. This just might work. _He thought. He sighed.

"Fine. He'll be here tomorrow; we'll talk to him then." Ulrich announced, getting up and going to his dorm room. "I'm tired. I'm just going to go to sleep." He yawned and closed his door.

**A/N: Sorry so short. I didn't want to make it _tomorrow _when they talk to Stefan _just yet. _I wanted to leave you guys waiting a little…**


End file.
